


I'm not the one who is confused

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cody gets to meet Feemor, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: It has been six months since the end of the war and things are finally beginning to settle. But there is still one more event for Cody to face. Meeting Knight Feemor Stahl, his cyare's older brother-Padawan. Someone who is more than happy to make himself at home in Obi-Wan and Cody's quarters.(Set 6 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & CC-2224 | Cody, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	I'm not the one who is confused

Cody hummed to himself as he unlocked the front door to his and Obi-Wan's quarters. He had spent the morning with Rex, Fives and Echo while his cyare was in a Council meeting, but they were meeting back at their quarters for lunch. Hearing the distinct sounds of the kettle being put on made Cody smile, his cyare would also prioritise making tea over making food. As he turned towards the kitchen, the smile slipped off his face, because the person making tea in his quarters was not his cyare. He cast his gaze over the quarters to check he accidently hadn't entered the wrong quarters, and no, this was where he lived. So, the question was _who_ had let themselves into his home?

He cast his eyes over the man, who clearly was a Jedi from his tunics and robes, not to mention the lightsaber hanging from his belt. The man turned to him with a wide smile, as Cody looked at the shoulder length blonde hair that contained some grey strands and bright blue eyes, something in the back of his mind niggled, he had seen the man's face before. But he wasn't sure _where_ , and it was annoying him.

"Ah hello Commander Cody!" greeted the Jedi, as he picked up his cup of tea and made his way to the kitchen table where he sat down as if he owned the place. Watching the Jedi take a sip of tea, Cody only hoped he had not taken any of his cyare's good tea, the Force knew how protective Obi-Wan could get over his tea, and how vindictive he could get if anyone stole from his good stash of tea. Cody just remained standing by the front door thoroughly confused. Just when he opened his mouth to try and speak the strange Jedi just carried on speaking as he took a sip from his tea. "I have heard all about your excellent career with the 212th." Cody wondered if it truly could be called a career if he wasn't paid.

Thankfully the front door began to open and Cody prayed to the Force his cyare was going to be able to answer just _who_ exactly had broken into their home. Cody caught a flash of a bright smile on Obi-Wan's face as he walked through the door, until it slipped away into a confused frown and then Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes in exasperation. So, he knew the mystery Jedi then.

"Feemor! _How_ did you break into our quarters?" exclaimed Obi-Wan, he squeezed Cody's shoulder in greeting and then walked around him so he was stood beside the kitchen table with his hands on his hips. Ah. Feemor Stahl. Obi-Wan's older brother-Padawan. That's why his face was familiar, he had seen Feemor in some of the holos Qui-Gon had shown him of Obi-Wan growing up. A Jedi Cody had never met because his missions meant going undercover.

"I just wanted to come and spend some time with my little brother!" replied Feemor with a broad grin, still holding his tea cup aloft.

Obi-Wan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That explains _why_ you are here. Not _how_ you got in." Cody swallowed a chuckle, Obi-Wan's tone was very reminiscent of his when he had to deal with pesky vod'ika.

The blonde-haired Jedi mock frowned and placed his free hand over his heart. "My dear brother. As someone who works undercover, I am very adapt at slicing my way through doors. The fact that you would _doubt_ me _hurts_ little brother." Obi-Wan just shook his head, his lips twitching in a fond smile. Feemor's smile turned soft and he stood up to hug Obi-Wan tightly to him, his blue eyes momentarily blinking shut to hide the brief flicker of emotion. "Good to see you safe and well little brother," murmured Feemor. Then Cody realised, this was the first time Feemor had returned to the Temple after the end of the war, this was the first time Feemor would have seen Obi-Wan in person after he was injured when he defeated Palpatine six months ago.

"I'm alright. Everyone has been taking care of me," soothed Obi-Wan, as he squeezed Feemor's shoulders gently.

Feemor looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled at Cody. "Oh, I know how well looked after you have been. I've already spliced my way into the Council database and read all of your reports from the war. I know exactly what Cody was up against and how well he kept you alive." Obi-Wan huffed as he rolled his eyes, but Cody was smiling and nodding at Feemor. It seemed Feemor was very aware of the effort it took to keep Obi-Wan from harm, something he and Cody now had in common. Yes, he and Feemor were going to get on very well.

Cody turned back to the brothers when he heard Feemor cough to clear his throat. He leaned back from the hug and clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulders and smiled. "As touching as our reunion is. I've been dying for a decent opponent in a spar. You up for it?"

"Did you just call me a _decent_ opponent?" questioned Obi-Wan, his voice pitching with offence.

Feemor shrugged carelessly. "I mean. I am your big brother, I helped to train you and I _distinctly_ remember beating you _many_ times."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "cherish those memories brother, for they are _distant_ memories."

Cody just started cackling at the sight of the two brothers standing off against each other in a kitchen of all places. As the two Jedi started to make their way out of the quarters towards the training salle. Cody followed along rubbing his hands together in glee. _Oh, this was going to be good_.

* * *

Once they reached the training salle, Cody could see Obi-Wan was visibly surprised to see Anakin, Qui-Gon, Garen, Reeft, Quinlan, Rex, Echo and Fives already waiting in the salle. Cody plastered an innocent look on his face. He may or may not have spread the word about the impending duel. As he turned to his left, Cody smirked seeing some gathered faces from the 212th. He was almost certain Waxer, Boil, Wooley and Trapper had a holo recorder with them.

Within moments his attention was caught by Obi-Wan and Feemor springing into action. He shook his head fondly seeing Obi-Wan just shrug off his outer robe and toss it carelessly to the side. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Feemor doing the exact same thing, must be a lineage thing.

He wandered over to the seating area and sat on Qui-Gon's left when Anakin came to sit on his other side. If he expected the duel to take on the serious air he was used to seeing, even in the training salle, then he was wrong. Almost immediately Feemor and Obi-Wan began sassing each other, no serious duelling actually taking place.

Qui-Gon seemed to sense his slight confusion and leaned closer to him to comment, "this is how they show affection."

Cody nodded in understanding, because he did. So many of his brothers all showed their love and affection to each other through different ways. Two of which were pranking and sassing each other. His attention was drawn back to the duel when he heard Feemor loudly complain "are you calling me _old?!_ "

Obi-Wan smirked as he slashed his lightsaber through the air, "if the shoe fits."

"Need I remind you _brother_ ," snarked Feemor, an offend look plastered on his face as he and Obi-Wan began to circle each other. "That there is grey in your hair?"

"Alright then," shrugged Obi-Wan as he came to a stop, his smirk turning sharper. "Not old. Just ancient."

Feemor let out an offended wail and while launching himself towards his brother he began spewing out insults. No physical fighting broke out, but Obi-Wan and Feemor were stood almost with their noses pressed against each other as they insulted each other back and forwards.

"Boys," sighed Qui-Gon as he rubbed a hand over his face and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Cody noticed his brothers all watching the proceedings gleefully, he was pretty sure Wooley was planning on sending out a mass message around the Temple containing the footage of the 'duel'.

Anakin turned towards Quinlan who was sat behind them. "I knew we should have brought snacks!" the young Knight exclaimed, he then turned back to watch his Master, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

Quinlan nodded, "we should have. They haven't seen each other in person for a year. I knew this was going to be an interesting reunion."

Cody just shook his head and laughed as he turned back to watching his cyare insult his older brother with his sharp wit. As each month passed since the end of the war Obi-Wan had relaxed. Now, seeing him interact with his older brother, his ocean blue eyes alight with happiness, he truly looked happy and relaxed. Something Cody had hoped and prayed to see during the war, seeing how much pressure his cyare put on himself. Finally, everything was going in the right direction. All that needed to happen now was for him and Obi-Wan to finally say the riduurok together.

**Author's Note:**

> Vod'ika - little brother  
> Riduurok - marriage vows


End file.
